Retail establishments deliver promotional materials such as coupons to end users over a variety of mechanisms. Such mechanisms can include hardcopy coupons (that may come in a newspaper, or other printed form), debit card (where coupon credits exist on a physical magnetic card), via mobile phone messages, or via web pages on the Internet. End-users can present such coupons to a retail establishment and have the establishment recognize and honor the promotion. Upon presentation of a coupon, the user “gives up” the coupon, and no longer has access to reuse that particular coupon. Normally, such offers have a limited redemption period indicated by an expiration date often printed or encoded as part of the terms and conditions of the promotion. The user can acquire more coupons from the same or additional coupon sources from time to time.